pinkololfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Puffle Problems
This is where Taldeva takes a leaf out of Querrell's book and uses a similar scheme that he used on her greatest foe, that turns into what could be a problem for the world. Characters Heroes Sonic the Hedgehog Miles "Tails" Prower Cosmo the Seedrian Crystal the Raccoon Threetails the Fox Shadow the Hedgehog Dexter the Fox Fry the Hedgehog Bruce the Hedgehog(not in main story) Bob the Rabbit(not in main story) (notify Pinkolol16 for more) Villains Taldeva the Fox Rassilon the Hedgehog Querrell the Chameleon Talba the Flying Puppy Plot Synopsis Taldeva finds a mysterious power similar to the one Querrell nabbed from Kayla a while ago. She gets it and uses it on Threetails, and the hero fox is forced to constantly, at random times, turn into a Puffle and back, kind of like Crystal and her Chao form in that same event a while ago. Can Threetails and her friends last through this disaster, or will the world become little cute fluffy things? Chapter 1-Taldeva Spots Something Taldeva was down in the dumps in her base, angry, because Threetails had beaten her many times. Taldeva: Oh, what can I do? That stupid fox just keeps beating me no matter what I do and now I'm stuck here away from my main target. Oh well. If only there was a way to weaken her... The news reporter then randomly broke on her television. N.R.: (...) And Crystal has saved the world again with a really good ray of reversement from that Chao thing. Seriously, even i'm relieved- Taldeva had broken the TV in her rage so it was nothing. Taldeva: That's her friend, isn't it. The dumb stupid blue raccoon Threetails mentions sometimes? Well, there goes getting her, as she's already shown on there. Rassilon: You're really depressed, aren't you? Taldeva: Oh really? More like I'm-having-a-rant-here-about-Threetails. Also, maybe it would be nice if you could shut up for a while so I can think of a way to beat that golden gloop! Rassilon: Maybe look at the big screen. Taldeva looked, and someone unknown had sent her an email. Taldeva: Oooh, what? Taldeva looked and saw that someone had found this strange power to help her. They didn't state who they were, but Taldeva didn't take this badly. Taldeva: Well, this sounds cool. Might use this on her....yeess... that's perfect! I'll set up right now! (runs off) She'll never know what hit her (laughs) Chapter 2-Threetails' Fluffy Time Threetails was randomly walking along a path with Dexter, just trying to get away from Fry. Dexter: That guy is so dumb. You'd think he'd have given up by now. Threetails: I know right? He should get it in his head that I'm with Shadow and that's that. Dexter: You're with him in what way? Threetails: Shut up. Taldeva then spied on her from her base. Taldeva: Okay, so I can teleport you over there. Once you get there, GET HER! Rassilon: Yes, alright. Taldeva: Alright. (presses button) Rassilon was then teleported not far from the foxes. Rassilon: Aha! That's more like it. Threetails: What was that? Dexter: What was what? Threetails: That noise. Rassilon then popped out. Rassilon: Gotcha! (shot) Threetails: Ah! Dexter: No! Threetails was then glowing white, similar to Crystal in Crystal's Chao Disaster. Threetails then turned into a Puffle. Rassilon: See ya! (runs off) Dexter: Hey! Get back here! Threetails: Ugh.... what happened now? Dexter: Ok you're not gonna like this, but you're a ball of fluff now. Threetails: NOO!!!!!!! Dexter: It's ok, I can carry you. Threetails: I reckon Taldeva did this. Dexter: Yeah, we'll get back at her. Threetails: Maybe we could tell Crystal? Dexter: Ok, maybe. You know where she is? Threetails: Usually in the snow place? Dexter: Ok. It could help for a getaway from Fry. I don't want another hugging scenario. Threetails: Say that again. Dexter: I don't want another hugging scenario. Threetails: That was mine. Now let's go! So they set off, looking for Crystal Chapter 3-Finding Crystal and A Major Problem Threetails then turned back to normal. Dexter: No surprise there. Remember what happened last time? Threetails: Exactly. They had already made it to the city part of Blue Ridge. They were ready to find Crystal, as she was nearing their area. Dexter: Go on, tell her. I'll stay here if anything happens. Threetails: Hey, Crystal! Crystal: Hm? Oh hey! Threetails: Hey.... I just wanted to tell you about something.... Crystal: Ok, what? Threetails: Um...(thoughts) She'd never take it.... why believe she would... (voice) Oh never mind, I just wanted to say hi. Crystal: Okay.... Threetails: See ya, I think I have to do something else. (runs off) Dexter: Chickened out eh? Threetails: She'd never believe it unless she saw. Dexter: Ha. Let's see if we can find Shadow. They then ran off. Meanwhile, with Crystal... Crystal: She acted quite strangely... Might wanna check. She then went to Green Hill Zone. Crystal: Gonna need to find him for our next issue. She then spotted Tails having fun with Cosmo in a higher area. Crystal: This isn't gonna be fun. HEY! Tails: Oh? Hi, Crystal! What's up? Cosmo: It's her.. Crystal: Yes it's me. Now, Tails, I need to ask a favour of you. Tails: What's that? Crystal: Check if there's any recent activity with Querrell. Threetails was acting weird before and I wanna check. Tails: Wouldn't Taldeva be the better option? Crystal: One usually copies the other. I wouldn't take it by Querrell to lok over a good chance for an evil plan. He brought Darkness back, and did a few things by his book, he copies nearly everyone these days. Cosmo: Let's just check. Crystal: Can you check and tell me later? (points to her communicator) Meanwhile, I'll check on Threetails, to see what's been going on. Tails: Ok. If anything arises, I'll tell you. Crystal: Sure. See ya. She ran off. Tails: So let's hack in that base! Back at their home.... Tails: If we hack in, it'll save us the trouble of looking for an invisible base. Cosmo: It can also still get information, right? Tails: Right. So lets go. As he went, Querrell noticed. Querrell: Someone trying to hack, eh? Maybe this'll stop them. Electricity then started coming up the wires. Cosmo: What is that? Tails: Is this failing or what? (the electricity got on him) Wlah! What's going on? Cosmo: What is it? Tails: I'm starting to feel really weird... (glowed white) Cosmo: Tails! Tails was then a Puffle. Cosmo: Oh my gosh, Tails! Tails: Huh? What-What happened? Why is everything so big? Cosmo: Tails, I hate to say it, but now you're... a fluffy thing. Tails: This is wonderful....(sarcasm) Cosmo: How about we not tell Crystal for now. It could be hard. Tails: You took the words out of my mouth. How about Sonic? He'll be okay with it. Cosmo: Okay now. I'll carry you. Tails: Since I lost my communicator, we'll have to meet him normally. Cosmo: It's probably somewhere. Now let's go find him. So they set off, looking for Sonic. Chapter 4-Finding Sonic, Shadow, and a Realisation Tails and Cosmo set off. After a while, Tails turned back to normal. Tails: Guess that was only temporary. Let's find Sonic! Cosmo: Okay. They then found Sonic in north-eastern Green Hill Zone, jumping on some cliffs before reaching ground. Tails: Sonic! Sonic: Oh hey, Tails, what's up? Tails: Something bad. Sonic: What is it? Tails: You see, I was trying to hack into Querrell's base, a request from Crystal, to check if anything was up. I tried, and then this weird transformation came upon me. Sonic: That sounds bad. But, now that you've got me, there's no need to worry now. Come on, Tails, Cosmo, let's find Querrell and stop this. Tails: Sonic, the transformation happens randomly, so, just don't go too fast. Sonic: Sure, I got that. Cosmo: And so I can keep up at least. Sonic: Okay. Let's get moving! They then started running across Green Hill to find the next area. With Threetails... who had reached Station Square with Dexter... Dexter: We should find Shadow in this place. Threetails: It's so huge! Dexter: Everything is to you. Oh, there he is. Not far from Dexter and Threetails, Shadow was walking near them. Threetails: (jumps down) Shadow! Shadow: What is that? Threetails: It's me. Shadow looked down at Threetails as a Puffle. Shadow: Oh my god, is that really you? Threetails: Yes. Blame Taldeva AGAIN Shadow: I would. Anyway, I can keep you safe, because I will protect you. Dexter: Sorry, she just... ran off... you know. Shadow: Sure. I get it. I get the problem, and I'll help. Meanwhile, with Crystal, who was spying on them. Crystal: So that's what happened to her, no wonder she was so shy, she didn't want to tell me. Ugh, really, I've had worse problems. (runs over) Threetails! The trio then looked over. Threetails: Oh no... Crystal: So that's what you weren't telling me. It's okay, really, I've had problems like that too. Threetails: Okay, then it's all cool with you? Crystal: Yes. ???: Yes. Dexter: Who was that? Shadow: Say that again. Then, a floating platform came down, with Rassilon on it. Crystal: Who's he? Dexter: Rassilon. He was most likely sent by Taldeva. Threetails: For an obvious reason (eye rolls) Rassilon: Oh yes, isn't it good to see friends rejoice. Especially when sad things are gonna happen. Shadow: Nothing else is going to happen to Threetails or anyone else today. Rassilon: Is that so? Then someone familiar poked over Rassilon's shoulder. Talba. Crystal: You're here? Talba: Yeah, Querrell's helping in this big of a deal. Thought I'd come along for the party. Shadow: Who the heck are you? Crystal: Talba. Otherwise known as Querrell's sidekick. Rassilon: Now, who should suffer.... Threetails already is.... Crystal: No one will! Rassilon: Really? Talba: (whispers) Get her, she's only just recovered from another weakness we gave her once. Rassilon: (whispers) Again, really? Talba: (whispers) Yeah. Rassilon: (whispers) Hmmm.... but it wouldn't hurt Threetails either... ugh... how about the black guy? Talba: (whispers) I guess that could work. He's probably the most powerful out of them. Rassilon: Alright, now for the suffering. Dexter: Just dodge whenever he tries, guys. Rassilon: These are lock-on shots, did I forget to mention. Now, on to YOU! (points at Shadow) Shadow: You're not gonna get me. Rassilon: Is that really legible at this kind of a time? Crystal: Rrr! Shadow: I'll be fine really. Rassilon: You have nowhere to run. (shoots) Crystal: Like that's happening, spikehead! She jumps in front of Shadow and recieves the shot herself. Threetails: Crystal! Shadow: Is she okay? Rassilon: I wasn't planning that, but okay. Talba: My original target from the start. This'll be hilarious. Crystal got up, and saw she was glowing white. Crystal: Not again. Crystal then transformed into a Puffle. Rassilon: See ya guys soon. (teleports away with Talba, on the floating platform) Dexter: Guess we lost another. Shadow: Yes. Threetails then jumped down. Threetails: Now you're fluffy like me! Crystal: Ugh, come on! Dexter: Guess you're gonna have to come with us for a while. Crystal: Yes. Sadly. Shadow: I'll handle Threetails, you can handle Crystal. Dexter: Yes, gotcha. Threetails: So what's the plan? Threetails was glowing white after she said that. Dexter: Shadow, just drop her. Shadow then put her down gently. Dexter: Or just put her down gently. Threetails then turned back to normal. Crystal: Now look who's the small one. Deja vu. Shadow: Let's hurry and stop both of them before it turns into a terrible disaster. Dexter: Yes. Crystal: Of course. Let's start with Querrell first, because he could use it against me another time, probably. Threetails: Okay. So they set off for Querrell's base. Chapter 5-Finding Clues and Finding a Base With Sonic, Tails and Cosmo... who had just reached the end of Green Hill Zone, ready to find Querrell's base. Tails was already a Puffle by the time they got there. Sonic: So that's the small thing you said you'd be. Tails: Yep. Cosmo: Sonic, please try and go slow, I can't keep up with your speed. Sonic: We're gonna need to explore anyway. Querrell's base could be anywhere. Cosmo: Right. Tails: What she said. They then found a small tracker, after a while, that was beeping red. It was a small silver-coloured object with a red light in the middle, flashing. Tails: Looks like some sort of tracker. Meanwhile, not far from where they were... Querrell: Now I can keep tabs on one part of the team. Wonder where Talba went, he'd love to see this. Back with the group... Cosmo: Do you think we could use this to find him? Sonic: We don't know if this could be his or not. It might be a clue, so let's keep it with us. Cosmo: Okay. Tails: Sure. Sonic: Now let's keep looking. In this forest, he could be anywhere. Or, he could be somewhere else entirely. Tails: Let's just keep looking here. Meanwhile with the main group... who were still in Station Square... and Threetails had turned into a Puffle, while Crystal was normal. Shadow: Only one thing. Where could he be? We have no clues to lead us to him. Dexter: That's right. Then someone's voice came out. ???: Helloooo, Threetails... you anywhere near? Threetails: Eeek! Oh no... Crystal: Who in the name of- Fry then came out. Dexter: Oh god. Fry: THREETAILS! (picks her up) Awww, you're so cute and fluffy, aren't you? Threetails: Put me DOWN! Dexter: Fry, this is serious. We're trying to help the two girls and you're standing there hugging what is our problem! Fry: I only wanted to hug her, no need to be so negative about it. But she's so cute too. Threetails: Ugh.... this is gonna take a while... Shadow: Fry, listen to him. Get your hands off her or I swear I will- Fry: Alright, take her, I was gonna see if I could help somewhere. See yas! (runs away really fast) Crystal: What was that all about? Dexter: That was Fry. He's obsessed about Threetails, and if she's anything smaller, he goes crazy. Crystal: Ah. Shadow: Why don't we start looking for the base? After a long time had passed... and the two girls had transformed again... they finally found Querrell's base. Shadow: You sure that Querrell should be stopped first? Crystal: Yes. They then stared at it. Chapter 6-Change of Plans While Crystal, Threetails, Dexter and Shadow were ready to go in the base, they heard a voice. ???: Wait! Sonic, with Tails and Cosmo behind him, ran over to them. Crystal: Sonic! Sonic: What's up? I see that problem's got you too. Tails: Crystal! Sorry I couldn't tell you, but- Crystal: I guess because of that reason? Sonic: Anyway, I think you've found something. How about we take care of Querrell? Shadow: Crystal would know how to face him better. Sonic: You know me, Shadow. I can beat lots of people, it's no big deal. I can clean Querrell up just as I do with Eggman. Shadow: Alright. We can take care of Taldeva then, how about it, Threetails? Threetails: Yeah. Cosmo: Good luck you guys, we'll help. Sonic's group then went inside while the main group looked for Taldeva's base. With Sonic's group... Sonic: Tails, what did you do exactly? Why were you and Crystal talking? Tails: Because she asked me to see if there was any information on Querrell. I hacked into Querrell's base, and that got downloaded here, the information that triggers my transformations. Cosmo: Enemies ahead! Sonic: I see. Some robots appeared and they charged at the group. Sonic: Ha, they're easy! He then Spin Dashed into both of them and knocked both of them out. Tails: Alright Sonic! Cosmo: We'd better keep looking out for more. Sonic: Of course. Try to keep up. They ran ahead more. They eventually reached Querrell. Sonic: Querrell, open! Querrell: I was half expecting Crystal. Instead I get her boyfriend. No. Tails: (whispers)Sonic, we have to open this door. How about attacking it like it's an enemy? Sonic: Alright. (he then Homing Attacked the door) They then came inside. Sonic: Alright Querrell, I'm gonna give you one chance. Heal Tails now. Querrell: (laughs) Like I'm doing that any time soon, hedgehog! Sonic: Alright then, I have no choice. Sonic then attacked Querrell and pinned him down. Sonic: Tails! Cosmo! Try and look while I hold him back! Querrell: Get off me, you spiky menace! Sonic: Take a look at who's the menace, grey guy! With the other two... Tails: If I get in here, we should be able to reverse the effect put on me. Cosmo: We've got to do this quickly, you could transform at any moment. Tails: I know that, that's why I'm going quickly. Tails then looked. The data to reverse him was there, and it did when Tails inputted a few codes he got from the system through his small handheld. Tails: Alright! Sonic: Did you do it? Tails: Yep. It's okay now! Querrell then got Sonic off him and stood up. Sonic: Oof! Querrell: This isn't over yet. Cosmo: Huh? Querrell: Soon, you're gonna regret coming here instead of helping your friends. Because not only did you heal yourself, you also helped me. He then ran off. Cosmo: What does he mean? On the screen, it said "INFORMATION SENT TO TALDEVA" Tails: I think I just harmed us all.... Sonic: What? Tails: Look at the screen. While I healed myself, I sent information to Taldeva in the process. Cosmo: Who's Taldeva? Sonic: Threetails' worst enemy. Shadow told me once on a run. They're in huge trouble now... Tails: I didn't mean to- Sonic: It's okay, Querrell probably planned this trap for us. I didn't see, no wonder he was being so weak up until the last point... Cosmo: So what's gonna happen? Sonic: I don't know, let's hope they survive. Chapter 7-The Fight Against Taldeva's Puffle Wave The main group managed to find Taldeva's base not far after Querrell's was. Crystal and Threetails had transformed again, normal and Puffle respectively, Crystal: So, we're gonna have to fight Taldeva with ourselves and really, only Threetails and Shadow have a chance, since they're powerful enough, and I am stumped. Shadow: How about you follow me for a bit. Crystal: Okay. They then went in, beat everything in their path, and ended up finding Taldeva-only they had to open a door. Crystal: Why is it that our enemies are so similar? Threetails: I dunno. Shadow: Let's just break this door. They then went in. Taldeva: Wow, breaker ins. Oh, and look, little small Threetails. Having fun down there? Ha ha. Threetails: (growls) Dexter: So, you gonna fix my sister or what? Taldeva: Now why would I do that when I'm having so much fun? Then, a small noise was made. Dexter: Now what? Crystal: What was that? Taldeva then checked her screen. Taldeva: Oh yes.... I've got MAIL. Shadow: What? Taldeva: (she then checked) Ooh, brilliant, I love you Querrell, you trap-making master. Crystal: What? Did they- Taldeva: Oh, you're all going to like this now, and so am I. Threetails: What are you going to do? Taldeva: Press this button. (presses it) Click! The machine then rumbled. Shadow: What are you doing? Taldeva: Oh, I'm sorry, I can't tell you I have to get out of here. Bye! (gets away) Dexter: Get back here! Crystal: Guys, I think I've seen this kind of a machine before. (flashback to Crystal's Chao Disaster, the end of Chapter 9-The Ultimate Weapon) Crystal: It was when I was a Chao, when I faced Querrell, I encountered a similar machine, and it turned the whole world into Chao. (flashback ended) Crystal: I reckon this machine- Shadow: Oh no. Dexter: You're kidding right, that machine will- Crystal: (sad face) Most likely. It then sent out a wave, and the whole world got turned into Puffles(except Chao, Wisps, or pups like Choco) Chapter 8-The End The main four then all woke up as Puffles. Shadow: Oh god, you're seriously kidding me right? Threetails: Now we can all be fluffy together! Crystal: Forget being fluffy, remember that we're helpless! Dexter: What about that machine? Crystal: I dunno how to stop it. Last time there was a hold for 10 seconds thing, I dunno with Taldeva. Threetails: Well, let's look. They then bounced over(Dexter faceplanting at one stage) and all started inspecting it. Threetails then noticed a similar button, but much larger on the top of the machine. Threetails: Hey! Crystal: What? Threetails: I found a weird button on the top of the thing here. Dexter: How about we pile up? Weird idea, but it could help. Crystal: I wouldn't mind it if it meant we could help. So the three of them piled up. Threetails then pressed the button, and the wave then stopped. Another wave then came out, but it healed them this time. Crystal: Finally. Let's hope this never happens again. They then all turned back to normal. Shadow: Now let's get out of here. After a while, they ended up in a forest area. Threetails, Shadow, and Dexter ran off somewhere after saying bye to Crystal. Sonic's group then found Crystal. Sonic: Crystal! Crystal: Oh hello, Sonic. What happened? Tails: Querrell got the slip on us, I tried helping myself to bring harm to you guys. Sorry. Crystal: That doesn't matter now. We beat her already and that's what matters. Sonic: They ran off, who knows what'll happen next? Crystal: Probably planning another attack. Taldeva's most likely gonna be somewhere else, worry about Querrell. Even so, I wouldn't worry, he usually takes months to form a new plan. Sonic: Then how about we go? They then split up in their respective directions. THE END Threetails' Random Shenanigans: Random Moments Threetails started poking Shadow randomly. Shadow: (thoughts) Okay, if she's random, I don't care, she's still cute. Threetails then started hugging Shadow. Shadow: (thoughts) Even more awesome. Then Fry came over from out of nowhere. Fry: THREEEEEEEEETAAAAAIIIIILLLLLSSSS!!!!!!!! Threetails: AAH Fry! (runs) They then end up tumbling with each other while Shadow looks on weirdly. Dexter: Fry, come on! He then chased after the two of them. Threetails and Fry then started fighting. Threetails: I'm not gonna like you you know. Fry: Come on, give Shadow up, I'm much better. Dexter: Okay, okay, calm down, break it up ladies. Fry: (gapes) I'm not a lady! Dexter: You look like one. Fry: You! A random sign came from nowhere saying "BUUUUUUURN" Bruce comes from absolutely nowhere. Bruce: Pie! Threetails: What the heck Bruce? Bruce: I dunno. Then, after a while, they saw Bob in the distance. Threetails: Bob! She then ran over in slow motion, and they almost hugged, until she tripped. Dexter: Nice one. Fry: That hug should be for me. Shadow: (small voice) I still know she likes me more. Threetails: I heard that! (hugging Bob) Then she ran over and hugged Shadow again. Fry then ran over and glomped Threetails again. Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfic Category:Fanfictions Category:Fan Fiction Category:Survival Arc